


Open Circuits

by orphan_account



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No!" Rinzler shouted, slamming his fist down against the wall. He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his arms shaking. "I am Rinzler. I despise the Users… I am not worthy of that name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Circuits

"I'm not your father, Sam. But I'm very, very happy to see you," CLU said, the image of a younger Kevin Flynn smiling wickedly. There was a pause between the two, Sam staring at the program with a mixture of astonishment and hatred. Sam jerked a little when he felt Rinzler grab his arm.

"CLU…," Sam mumbled under his breath, glaring at the man, "where is he? What did you do to him?" Sam shouted as Rinzler started to pull him out of the room.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you…  _User_ ," CLU spit out like venom, Rinzler struggling to pull the son of Flynn out of the room. The automatic doors slid closed behind them as Sam was pulled off to another room, everything lined with red and orange.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam asked the masked program, jerking his arm to try and break the other's grip. The program said nothing, not even turning his head to acknowledge he'd spoken. Sam glared at the man and let out a growl, tugging harder this time. "Where are you taking me?" He demanded, his short temper flaring.

Still, Sam received no response. As they walked through the corridors he could faintly hear a soft clicking, almost purring noise. It never got louder or softer and he wasn't sure where it was coming from. He looked down to Rinzler, staring at the program for a moment.

"Is that you?" Sam asked, leaning his head down closer. Still, Rinzler said nothing, but Sam had definitely found the source of the noise. He smirked a little and chuckled softly, "it is you. How cute." The annoyed reaction he'd hoped for didn't come, but he did feel the grip on his arm tighten; better than nothing.

Sam kept quiet after that, knowing it was pointless to try to get to the other; he'd just piss himself off more. Suddenly his arm was jerked and he was practically tossed into a small room. He let out a grunt as his back met a wall, watching as Rinzler stepped through the door. The silver door slid closed behind him, sealing them off from any escape. Rinzler's purring was louder now that they were in a closed space, the rhythmical clicking almost soothing him. Something about this program was so familiar… He didn't know what it was but he felt like he knew the other.

Rinzler stepped closer to him until their chests were touching, his hands moving up to plant on either side of Sam's head on the wall. Sam stared at his reflection in Rinzler's helmet, the only source of light being the faint glowing of their circuits. They stared at one another for a long while; or at least, Sam assumed Rinzler was staring, he couldn't tell through that helmet.

Sam faintly noticed the sound of the gears in Rinzler's suit working as his helmet slowly retracted, his face finally visible. Sam's eyes went wide when he saw Alan Bradley; a much younger Alan Bradley. He remembered that night before his father disappeared, all that talk about finally going to the Grid…

" _Bum bum bum bum bum! Tron!" Flynn said, pressing a button on the back of the three-inch figure of Tron, lighting the circuits up._

"Tron…," Sam whispered, staring at the man in front of him. He distinctly remembered that face… He knew it was Tron; it  _had_  to be. He still had the figure on his shelf in his new apartment, his hero standing proud, all three inches.

Rinzler's face seemed to soften at the name, his hands clenching into fists against the wall. He hadn't been called Tron since that day…

" _Flynn! Go!" Tron shouted as he fought CLU with his dual discs. He was relieved to see Flynn run, the creator leaving safely. A shout echoed through the open space before CLU's disk went through his chest, derezzing him on impact._

Rinzler shook his head at the memory, casting his gaze downward. "I'm not Tron… Not anymore," he said, looking back up at Sam, his face cold and hard once again.

Sam stared at the other with a heartbroken expression. What had happened…? Tron… Tron was better than this. He shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "Yes… Yes you are! You're the hero of the Grid! You fight for the Users, remember? You're the hero… My hero," his voice got weaker as he spoke until it faded out into a whisper, his heart hammering in his chest. He never thought he'd get to meet his childhood hero… Tron meant everything to him and he wasn't about to let him go.

"No!" Rinzler shouted, slamming his fist down against the wall. He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his arms shaking. "I am Rinzler. I despise the Users… I am not worthy of that name."

Sam choked down a sob, watching as Rinzler's circuits flared with his anger. Sam reached his cuffed hands up to touch Rinzler's soft brown hair, hearing the purring become louder. He gently stroked his hair, running his fingers through the soft locks. Rinzler slowly lifted his head, staring at Sam with insecurity. They stared for a long moment, not sure what to say; they didn't really need to say anything… The unspoken words between User and Program were much stronger than any that could be spoken.

Sam stretched upward until he reached Rinzler's lips, closing his eyes as their lips met. It stayed like that for a moment; a soft, chaste kiss. Sam was surprised to find Rinzler pressing back, their lips moving just barely to find the mold of the other's. Their lips parted for a moment so Sam could reach up again, Rinzler ducking through his arms as they wrapped around his neck as best they could with the cuffs on.

This time Rinzler leaned down to kiss the other again, though this time it was with more fervor. Sam parted his lips when he felt Rinzler –  _Tron_  lick his bottom lip. Their tongues met in a playful battle, their lips breaking and meeting over and over again in open-mouthed kisses.

Rinzler reached down to take one of Sam's thighs in each hand, the User jumping a little so Rinzler could hoist him up. He wrapped his legs around the Program's hips, never breaking their kiss. Rinzler's hands stroked at his thighs slowly, tracing the circuits that ran along his suit. Unlike him, Sam didn't have any circuits beneath that suit. Just smooth, perfect skin that he wanted to ravish. Users were like a fetish of his… Even after he was derezzed and reprogrammed he still wanted to have that closeness with a User. Tron had never met his User, so he'd always treated Flynn like his… It filled the voice and gave him that closeness he needed, but with Sam he felt a certain spark in his circuits… One that made his processor heat up all too quickly.

Sam pulled from the kiss to stare into Rinzler's eyes for a moment. He pecked his lips before he leaned down to start kissing at his neck. He took note of the orange circuits running along his neck, kissing one softly. He felt Rinzler shudder and watched as the circuits flickered slightly, going dim for a moment. He ran his tongue up one that went from the base of his neck before it disappeared behind his ear, Rinzler giving out a loud moan. He thought he saw the orange circuits flash blue for just a moment, though it was so fast he thought it was just a trick of his eye.

"What does it feel like?" Sam whispered, leaning back to look at the other. "Your circuits… What does it feel like when I touch them?"

Rinzler stared at the other for a moment, his mind obviously trying to find something to compare it too. He leaned forward to kiss the other, pushing closer to him. "It's like… When Users have sex," he whispered against his lips, running a hand down Sam's chest. Upon hearing that, Sam wished his hands were free. He'd stroke every circuit until Rinzler overheated from the pleasure. He'd save that for another time… When they would have to time to tease and grope.

Sam started to allow his suit to dissipate, the fabric peeling itself off like the scales of a dragon. He only revealed his torso, glancing up at Rinzler from beneath his eyelashes as if asking the other to do the same. Rinzler, sensing this, complied, revealing his own toned chest. Sam licked his lips and leaned down to run his tongue up a circuit along Rinzler's collarbone. The Program jerked and gasped, letting out a moan. The circuits slowly faded from orange to lavender purple, showing Rinzler's arousal.

Sam leaned up to kiss him again, their mouths fighting a battle of lips and teeth and tongues. Sam could feel his hard cock throbbing against the tight material of his suit, not able to take it anymore. Rinzler knew they didn't have the time for anymore foreplay, knowing that CLU would be expecting Sam for the Light Cycle battles soon. He let the rest of his suit derezz, revealing his own hard cock. Sam pulled from the kiss to look down, looking completely surprised as if he didn't expect Rinzler to have those human parts. Rinzler let out a low chuckle, his purring growing louder. Sam was quickly falling in love with the sound, finding it both soothing and adorable. He wondered if Tron made that noise… Or if it was just the programming of Rinzler that made him do it.

Sam let the rest of his suit derezz as well, blushing slightly as he was left naked in front of his hero. Rinzler nudged his forehead against Sam's and kissed his lips, smiling at him softly. Sam smiled back, his legs tightening around Rinzler's waist to pull him closer. Rinzler gave the User a look that asked if he'd ever done this before, causing Sam to blush. The User shook his head a little, swallowing nervously. Rinzler smiled and kissed him softly, running a hand down his side.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Rinzler whispered in a loving tone, his ability to bond with a User returning. Sam smiled and nodded his head, pulling him closer. He felt his heart swell with a feeling that went beyond the affection for a hero. This was how he knew Tron was still in there, deep down. The caring, loving nature showed that Tron was still in there. No matter how many times he was reprogrammed, he'd always still be the hero of the Grid.

Rinzler brought three fingers to Sam's lips, gently rubbing his bottom lip. The User opened his mouth and allowed them to slip in, looking at the other with uncertainty. Rinzler gave him a reassuring look, kissing his forehead. Sam sucked on the fingers gently, running his tongue between them to get them nice and moist. Rinzler shuddered at the feeling, slowly pulling them out once he was sure they were wet enough.

Rinzler brought his hand down Sam's body, stopping once he reached his tight entrance. He pulled Sam close to his chest, pressing the other against the wall as he held him up. Sam nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, holding onto the other tightly. Rinzler slowly started to press a finger in, feeling Sam shudder at the strange feeling. He slowly started to thrust the finger in and out, knowing it felt strange; his first time with Flynn had scared him like no other. He slipped in a second finger, feeling Sam tense.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered, though Sam just shook his head.

"Feels… Feels weird," Sam whispered, trying to relax. Rinzler let out a sigh of relief, not wanting to hurt the other. He let Sam get used to two before he added a third; this time Sam clung to him like his life depended on it.

"Rin… Rinzler… That hurts," Sam whimpered out, digging his heels into the small of Rinzler's back.

"I know… I'm sorry. Just relax. It'll feel better in a second," Rinzler whispered, kissing his neck soothingly. He started to curl and scissor his fingers, trying to find that spot that had made him scream when he was with Flynn. He felt Sam tense again, a gasp escaping the User's lips. "Did that feel good?" Rinzler asked, brushing it again.

This time Sam moaned out, rolling his hips down against the fingers. "Mmh… Yes… Feels really good," he whispered, his voice laced with lust. Rinzler pulled his fingers out at that, causing Sam to jerk and pull back. "Hey, I said-," he was cut off by a searing kiss, able to see Rinzler's circuits flaring purple from beneath his eyelids.

Rinzler pulled from the kiss to spit in his hand, reaching a hand down to lube his cock with it. That nervous look returned to Sam's eyes, the User clinging to him again. He positioned himself at his tight hole, the head pressing gently against him. Sam shivered in anticipation, his muscles twitching for the other. Rinzler slowly pushed inside of him, the User letting out a strangled cry of pain. Rinzler gripped at his thighs tightly, holding the other close.

"It'll go away, I promise," Rinzler whispered to the User, burying himself to the hilt. He took in slow, deep breaths to keep himself calm, his circuits so bright they were lighting up the whole room. He stayed still for Sam's sake, allowing the other to adjust to him. Sam found it easier to relax as he listened to Rinzler's purring, the sound keeping him calm. The pain slowly subsided, leaving an almost aching feeling; not of pain, but of want.

"Rinzler," he whispered, moving his hips just slightly. The Program slowly began to thrust when he heard his name, causing Sam to gasp from the spark of pleasure that hit him. He let out a whimper and started to move with the other. Their pace steadily built up, soft moans and pants filling the room. Eventually Rinzler found that spot again, Sam jerking as the head of the Program's cock brushed his prostate.

"T-Tron," he moaned, his hero's name slipping from his lips. Rinzler felt his circuits flare when he heard that name, his eyes flashing blue. He started to thrust into the other harder, hearing Sam gasp. "Tron!" He cried, arching his back as each thrust hit his prostate.

Rinzler started to pant as the pleasure built, his processor heating up. His circuits started to grow hot, his body trying to find any way to release the heat so he wouldn't overheat. "Sam… Sam Flynn…," he whispered, kissing the other's lips softly, "my user."

Sam felt his heart skip a beat when Rinzler called him his user, his cheeks flushing. Sam could only nod his head through the pleasure, tangling his fingers into Rinzler's brown hair. "Yes… Tron… Mmmh… My hero… My program," he replied, crying out as Rinzler thrust into him harder and faster. He could feel the heat from Rinzler's circuits against his skin, causing his own body to heat up faster.

Rinzler felt himself getting too hot, his body getting closer and closer to overheating. He watched as Sam arched off of the wall, his head falling back to rest against it. They were both close to their end, that much he knew.

"Tron! Tron, yes! I'm… Tron, I'm coming!" Sam called out as his orgasm crashed down on him, his eyes squeezing shut tight as he screamed out Tron's name, digging his nails into some of the circuits on his back. Rinzler gasped as the other tightened around him, the feeling of his nails scraping his circuits sending him over the edge. His hips stilled and he came inside the other, his system overheating. His circuits seemed to burst like a burnt light bulb, the purple bursting before his circuits went colorless. He let out a loud gasp as almost all power left his system. He slowly slid them down the wall, unable to support them both. He leaned against Sam and closed his eyes, his body trembling slightly.

Sam collapsed against Rinzler as well, the wall being their only support. He looked down at the blank circuits, hearing a soft clicking as Rinzler started to reboot. His circuits slowly flickered back on like old neon signs, the purple having turned back to orange. Once Rinzler rebooted properly his purring came back, his arms tightening around Sam protectively.

"Rinzler…?" Sam whispered, wanting to make sure the other was okay. He stared at the other when he shook his head, the program lifting his head.

"Tron… I am Tron," he said, kissing the other softly, "for you, I will always be Tron."

Sam fought back tears, his bottom lip trembling slightly. He smiled at the other and nodded his head, kissing him passionately. "Tron… My Program."

Tron smiled and held the other close, his orange circuits slowly fading to blue. The circuits slowly pulsated like a slow heartbeat, slowly dimming before brightening again in a rhythmical pattern. "Sam Flynn… My User… I love you, Sam Flynn," Tron whispered, the purring subsiding as he stabilized his systems as Tron for the moment.

"I love you too, Tron."


End file.
